Radiology
Radiology is the specialty directing medical imaging technologies to diagnose and sometimes treat diseases. Originally it was the aspect of medical science dealing with the medical use of electromagnetic energy emitted by X-ray machines or other such radiation devices for the purpose of obtaining visual information as part of medical imaging. Radiology that involves use of x-ray is called roentgenology. Wilhelm Conrad Roentgen first discovered x-radiation on 8 November 1895 at the Physical Institute of Wuerzburg University.P. Thurn, E. Bücheler: Einführung in die radiologische Diagnostik, Stuttgart: Thieme, 8. Aufl. 1986 He named the radiation he had discovered "X-radiation". This term is still in use today in the anglo-american region. His work was first published in a meeting protocol of the Wuerzburg Physical-Medical Society in the 1895 volume; the article was submitted by W.C. Roentgen on 28 December 1895. Today, following extensive training, radiologists direct an array of imaging technologies (such as ultrasound, computed tomography (CT) and magnetic resonance imaging) to diagnose or treat disease. Interventional radiology is the performance of (usually minimally invasive) medical procedures with the guidance of imaging technologies. The acquisition of medical imaging is usually carried out by the radiographer or radiologic technologist. Outside of the medical field, radiology also encompasses the examination of the inner structure of objects using X-rays or other penetrating radiation. Subdivisions As a medical specialty, radiology can be classified broadly into Diagnostic radiology and Therapeutic radiology. * Diagnostic radiology is the interpretation of images of the human body to aid in the diagnosis or prognosis of disease. It is divided into subfields by anatomic location and in some cases method: ** Chest radiology. ** Abdominal & Pelvic radiology. Sometimes together termed "Body Imaging." ** Interventional radiology uses imaging to guide therapeutic and angiographic procedures. Also known as Vascular & Interventional radiology. ** Neuroradiology is the sub-specialty in the field of brain, spine, head, and neck imaging. *** Interventional Neuroradiology uses imaging to guide therapeutic and angiographic procedures in the head, neck and spine. ** Musculoskeletal radiology is the sub-specialty in the field of bone, joint, and muscular imaging. ** Pediatric radiology. ** Mammography Subdivision of radiology that images the breast tissue. ** Nuclear Medicine is a subdivision of radiology that uses radioisotopes in the characterization of lesions and disease processes, and often yields functional information. * A Radiologist is a subspecialty physician trained in all areas of diagnostic radiology. Board certification is earned through the American Board of Radiology (ABR). ** Nuclear Medicine, Interventional radiology, Neuroradiology and Pediatric radiology have optional subspecialty Board qualifications under the American Board of Radiology. ** Certification in Nuclear Medicine alone can be earned as a non-radiologist physician through the American Board of Nuclear Medicine. * Therapeutic radiology utilizes radiation (radiation therapy) for therapy of diseases such as cancer. ** While originally encompassed within radiology, radiation oncology is now a separate field. ** Radiation Oncology specialty certification is earned through the American Board of Radiology. Acquisition of radiological images Patients have the following procedures to provide images for Radiological decisions to be made. Projection (plain) radiography Radiographs (or Roentgenographs, named after the discoverer of X-rays, Wilhelm Conrad Roentgen (1845-1923)) are often used for evaluation of bony structures and soft tissues. An X-Ray machine directs electromagnetic radiation upon a specified region in the body. This radiation tends to pass through less dense matter (air, fat, muscle, and other tissues), but is absorbed or scattered by denser materials (bones, tumors, lungs affected by severe pneumonia). In Film-Screen Radiography, radiation which has passed through a patient then strikes a cassette containing a screen of fluorescent phosphors and exposes x-ray film. Areas of film exposed to higher amounts of radiation will appear as black or grey on X-ray film while areas exposed to less radiation will appear lighter or white. In Computed Radiography (CR), the x-rays passing through the patient strike a sensitized plate which is then read and digitized into a computer image by a separate machine. In Digital Radiography the x-rays strike a plate of x-ray sensors producing a digital computer image directly. While all three methods are currently in use, the trend in the U.S. is away from film and toward digital imaging. Plain radiography was the only imaging modality available during the first 50 years of Radiology. It is still the first study ordered in evaluation of the lungs, heart and skeleton because of its wide availability, speed and relative low cost. Fluoroscopy Fluoroscopy and angiography are special applications of X-ray imaging, in which a fluorescent screen or image intensifier tube is connected to a closed-circuit television system, which allows real-time imaging of structures in motion or augmented with a radiocontrast agent. Radiocontrast agents are administered, often swallowed or injected into the body of the patient, to delineate anatomy and functioning of the blood vessels, the genitourinary system or the gastrointestinal tract.Two radiocontrasts are presently in use. Barium (as BaSO4) may be given orally or rectally for evaluation of the GI tract. Iodine, in multiple proprietary forms, may be given by oral, rectal, intraarterial or intravenous routes. These radiocontrast agents strongly absorb or scatter X-ray radiation, and in conjunction with the real-time imaging allows demonstration of dynamic processes, such as peristalsis in the digestive tract or blood flow in arteries and veins. Iodine contrast may also be concentrated in abnormal areas more or less than in normal tissues and make abnormalities (tumors, cysts, inflammation) more conspicuous. Additionally, in specific circumstances air can be used as a contrast agent for the gastrointestinal system and carbon dioxide can be used as a contrast agent in the venous system; in these cases, the contrast agent attenuates the X-ray radiation less than the surrounding tissues. CT scanning CT imaging uses X-rays in conjunction with computing algorithms to image the body. In CT, an X-ray generating tube opposite an X-ray detector (or detectors) in a ring shaped apparatus rotate around a patient producing a computer generated cross-sectional image (tomogram). CT is acquired in the axial plane, while coronal and sagittal images can be rendered by computer reconstruction. Radiocontrast agents are often used with CT for enhanced delineation of anatomy. Intravenous contrast can allow 3D reconstructions of arteries and veins. Although radiographs provide higher spatial resolution, CT can detect more subtle variations in attenuation of X-rays. CT exposes the patient to more ionizing radiation than a radiograph. Spiral Multi-detector CT utilizes 8,16 or 64 detectors during continuous motion of the patient through the radiation beam to obtain much finer detail images in a shorter exam time. With computer manipulation these images can be reconstructed into 3D images of carotid, cerebral and coronary arteries. Faster scanning times in modern equipment has been associated with increased utilization. The first CT scanner in North America was installed at the Mayo Clinic in Rochester, MN in 1972. Ultrasound Medical ultrasonography uses ultrasound (high-frequency sound waves) to visualize soft tissue structures in the body in real time. No ionizing radiation is involved, but the quality of the images obtained using ultrasound is highly dependent on the skill of the person (ultrasonographer) performing the exam. Ultrasound is also limited by its inability to image through air (lungs, bowel loops) or bone. The use of ultrasound in medical imaging has developed mostly within the last 30 years. The first ultrasound images were static and two dimensional (2D), but with modern-day ultrasonography 3D reconstructions can be observed in real-time; effectively becoming 4D. Because ultrasound does not utilize ionizing radiation, unlike radiography, CT scans, and nuclear medicine imaging techniques, it is generally considered safer. For this reason, this modality plays a vital role in obstetrical imaging. Fetal anatomic development can be thoroughly evaluated allowing early diagnosis of many fetal anomalies. Growth can be assessed over time, important in patients with chronic disease or gestation-induced disease, and in multiple gestations (twins, triplets etc.). Color-Flow Doppler Ultrasound measures the severity of peripheral vascular disease and is used by Cardiology for dynamic evaluation of the heart, heart valves and major vessels. Stenosis of the carotid arteries can presage cerebral infarcts (strokes). DVT in the legs can be found via ultrasound before it dislodges and travels to the lungs (pulmonary embolism), which can be fatal if left untreated. Ultrasound is useful for image-guided interventions like biopsies and drainages such as thoracentesis). It is also used in the treatment of kidney stones (renal lithiasis) via lithotripsy. Small portable ultrasound devices now replace peritoneal lavage in the triage of trauma victims by directly assessing for the presence of hemorrhage in the peritoneum and the integrity of the major viscera including the liver, spleen and kidneys. Extensive hemoperitoneum (bleeding inside the body cavity) or injury to the major organs may require emergent surgical exploration and repair. MRI MRI uses strong magnetic fields to align spinning atomic nuclei (usually hydrogen protons) within body tissues, then uses a radio signal to disturb the axis of rotation of these nuclei and observes the radio frequency signal generated as the nuclei return to their baseline states. The radio signals are collected by small antennae, called coils, placed near the area of interest. An advantage of MRI is its ability to produce images in axial, coronal, sagittal and multiple oblique planes with equal ease. MRI scans give the best soft tissue contrast of all the imaging modalities. With advances in scanning speed and spatial resolution, and improvements in computer 3D algorithms and hardware, MRI has become an essential tool in musculoskeltal radiology and neuroradiology. One disadvantage is that the patient has to hold still for long periods of time in a noisy, cramped space while the imaging is performed. Claustrophobia severe enough to terminate the MRI exam is reported in up to 5% of patients. Recent improvements in magnet design including stronger magnetic fields (3 teslas), shortening exam times, wider, shorter magnet bores and more open magnet designs, have brought some relief for claustrophobic patients. However, in magnets of equal field strength there is often a trade-off between image quality and open design. MRI has great benefit in imaging the brain, spine, and musculoskeletal system. The modality is currently contraindicated for patients with pacemakers, cochlear implants, some indwelling medication pumps, certain types of cerebral aneurysm clips, metal fragments in the eyes and some metallic hardware due to the powerful magnetic fields and strong fluctuating radio signals the body is exposed to. Areas of potential advancement include functional imaging, cardiovascular MRI, as well as MR image guided therapy. Nuclear medicine Nuclear medicine imaging involves the administration into the patient of radiopharmaceuticals consisting of substances with affinity for certain body tissues labeled with radioactive tracer. The most commonly used tracers are Technetium-99m, Iodine-123, Iodine-131 and Thallium-201. The heart, lungs, thyroid, liver, gallbladder, and bones are commonly evaluated for particular conditions using these techniques. While anatomical detail is limited in these studies, nuclear medicine is useful in displaying physiological function. The excretory function of the kidneys, iodine concentrating ability of the thyroid, blood flow to heart muscle, etc. can be measured. The principal imaging device is the gamma camera which detects the radiation emitted by the tracer in the body and displays it as an image. With computer processing, the information can be displayed as axial, coronal and sagittal images (SPECT images). In the most modern devices Nuclear Medicine images can be fused with a CT scan taken quasi-simultaneously so that the physiological information can be overlaid or co-registered with the anatomical structures to improve diagnostic accuracy. PET scanning also falls under "nuclear medicine." In PET scanning, a radioactive biologically-active substance, most often Fluorine-18 Fluorodeoxyglucose, is injected into a patient and the radiation emitted by the patient is detected to produce multi-planar images of the body. Metabolically more active tissues, such as cancer, concentrate the active substance more than normal tissues. PET images can be combined with CT images to improve diagnostic accuracy. The applications of nuclear medicine can include bone scanning which traditionally has had a strong role in the work-up/staging of cancers. Myocardial perfusion imaging is a sensitive and specific screening exam for reversible myocardial ischemia, which when present requires angiographic confirmation and potentially life-saving balloon angioplasty, stenting or cardiac bypass grafting. Molecular Imaging is the new and exciting frontier in this field. See also References *Abramowitz, S. A. (1995). Killing the needy self: Women professionals and suicide (a critique of Winnicott's False Self Theory). Hillsdale, NJ, England: Analytic Press, Inc. *Adair, J. C., Hart, B. L., Kornfeld, M., Graham, G. D., Swanda, R. M., Ptacek, L. J., et al. (1998). Autosomal dominant cerebral arteriopathy: Neuropsychiatric syndrome in a family: Neuropsychiatry, Neuropsychology, & Behavioral Neurology Vol 11(1) Jan 1998, 31-39. *Adams-Webber, J. (1995). Constructivist psychology and knowledge elicitation: Journal of Constructivist Psychology Vol 8(3) Jul-Sep 1995, 237-249. *Agee, O. F. (1991). Neuroradiology. Philadelphia, PA: Lea & Febiger. *Aksu, G., & Hocaoglu, C. (2004). The Study of Alexithymia, Anxiety, Worry and Depression Levels of the Patients Who Suffered by Mastalgia and Underwent to Radiodiagnostic Assay: Klinik Psikiyatri Dergisi Vol 7(2) 2004, 95-102. *Alexander, J. (1998). Cognitive decline and Alzheimer's disease in persons with Down syndrome. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Arata, H., Takashima, H., Hirano, R., Tomimitsu, H., Machigashira, K., Izumi, K., et al. (2006). Early clinical signs and imaging findings in Gerstmann-Straussler-Scheinker syndrome (Pro102Leu): Neurology Vol 66(11) Jun 2006, 1672-1678. *Argue, K. R. (1995). The effect of psychological intervention upon anxiety associated with magnetic resonance imaging. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Atkins, M. S., Moise, A., & Rohling, R. (2006). An Application of Eyegaze Tracking for Designing Radiologists' Workstations: Insights for Comparative Visual Search Tasks: ACM Transactions on Applied Perception Vol 3(2) Apr 2006, 136-151. *Avery, T. L. (1971). Seven cases of frontal tumour with psychiatric presentation: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 119(548) Jul 1971, 19-23. *Azevedo, R. (2000). Expert problem solving in mammogram interpretation: A visual cognitive task. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Barbarotto, R., Capitani, E., & Laiacona, M. (1996). Naming deficit in herpes simplex encephalitis: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 93(4) Apr 1996, 272-280. *Barley, S. R. (1990). Images of imaging: Notes on doing longitudinal field work: Organization Science Vol 1(3) Aug 1990, 220-247. *Bauer, R. M., & Kortenkamp, S. R. (1998). The agnosias. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Ben Amor, S., Maeder, P., Gudinchet, F., & Duc, C. (1996). Spontaneous intracranial hypotension: Revue Neurologique Vol 152(10) Oct 1996, 611-614. *Bendlin, B. B., Trouard, T. P., & Ryan, L. (2007). Caffeine attenuates practice effects in word stem completion as measured by fMRI BOLD signal: Human Brain Mapping Vol 28(7) Jul 2007, 654-662. *Benotsch, E. G. (1999). Individual differences and psychological preparation for invasive medical procedures. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Benotsch, E. G., Lutgendorf, S. K., Watson, D., Fick, L. J., & Lang, E. V. (2000). Rapid anxiety assessment in medical patients: Evidence for the validity of verbal anxiety ratings: Annals of Behavioral Medicine Vol 22(3) Sum 2000, 199-203. *Berman, K. F., & Weinberger, D. R. (1984). Neuroradiology in psychiatry: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 7(3) Sep 1984, 487-501. *Berthier, M. L., Starkstein, S. E., & Leiguarda, R. (1990). Developmental cortical anomalies in Asperger's syndrome: Neuroradiological findings in two patients: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 2(2) Spr 1990, 197-201. *Berti, A., Arienta, C., & Papagno, C. (1990). A case of amnesia after excision of the septum pellucidum: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 53(10) Oct 1990, 922-924. *Bieber, M. R. (2003). Review of Mild Cognitive Impairment: Aging to Alzheimer's Disease: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 160(10) Oct 2003, 1897-1898. *Biegon, A. (1984). The complex binding of tricyclic antidepressants to rat brain: The case of nortriptyline: Brain Research Vol 321(2) Nov 1984, 347-351. *Block, R. W. (2005). Follow-up skeletal surveys prove to be valuable in evaluation of child physical abuse: Child Abuse & Neglect Vol 29(10) Oct 2005, 1073-1074. *Bonnan, M., Olindo, S., Signate, A., Khaddam, S., Caparros-Lefebvre, D., Smadja, D., et al. (2006). Neuroradiological aspect of Devic's neuromyelitis optica: Revue Neurologique Vol 162(5) May 2006, 595-602. *Borgwardt, S. J., Radue, E. W., Gotz, K., Aston, J., Drewe, M., Gschwandtner, U., et al. (2006). Radiological findings in individuals at high risk of psychosis: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 77(2) Feb 2006, 229-233. *Botez, M. I., Pedraza, O. L., Botez-Marquard, T., Vezina, J.-L., & et al. (1993). Radiologic correlates of reaction time measurements in olivopontocerebellar atrophy: European Neurology Vol 33(4) Jul-Aug 1993, 304-309. *Boulet-Fortin, I. J. (1982). A moral tale for medical students as told by an analytic psychologist: Psychologie Medicale Vol 14(7) May 1982, 1045-1046. *Bowen, J. D., Kamin, R., Leverenz, J. B., Fishel, M. A., McCormick, W. C., Kukull, W. A., et al. (2005). Interrater Reliability and Accuracy in Identifying Ischemic Strokes Using Computed Tomography Scans in People with Dementia: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 53(10) Oct 2005, 1743-1747. *Bowman, M. A. (1986). Specialty choice of Black physicians: Journal of the National Medical Association Vol 78(1) Jan 1986, 13-15. *Brackbill, Y. (1969). A National Disgrace: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 14 (7), Jul, 1969. *Bremner, J. D. (2005). Brain imaging handbook. New York, NY: W W Norton & Co. *Bridge, P., Appleyard, R. M., Ward, J. W., Philips, R., & Beavis, A. W. (2007). The development and evaluation of a virtual radiotherapy treatment machine using an immersive visualisation environment: Computers & Education Vol 49(2) Sep 2007, 481-494. *Brock, S. (1940). Injuries of the skull, brain and spinal cord: Neuro-psychiatric, surgical, and medico-legal aspects. Baltimore, MD: Williams & Wilkins Co. *Broderick, D. F. (2005). Neuroimaging in Neuropsychiatry: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 28(3) Sep 2005, 549-566. *Brown, M. (1995). An audit of the use of chest radiography in the elderly mentally ill: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 10(2) Feb 1995, 155-158. *Buijs, E. J., Kamphuis, E. D. T., & Groen, G. J. (2004). Radiofrequency treatment of sacroiliac joint-related pain aimed at the first three sacral dorsal rami: A minimal approach: The Pain Clinic Vol 16(2) 2004, 139-146. *Burk, K., Bosch, S., Muller, C. A., Melms, A., Zuhlke, C., Stern, M., et al. (2001). Sporadic cerebellar ataxia associated with gluten sensitivity: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 124(5) May 2001, 1013-1019. *Burns, A., & Forstl, H. (1997). Neuropathological and neuroradiological correlates of paranoid symptoms in organic mental disease: European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 247(4) 1997, 190-194. *Byrne, E. J. (1982). The early detection of brain damage in alcoholics: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 16(4) Dec 1982, 211-214. *Caffery, L. (2005). Teleradiology. Lo: Royal Society of Medicine Press. *Cahana, A., Seium, Y., Diby, M., Martin, J.-B., Ruefenacht, D., & Dietrich, P. Y. (2005). Percutaneous Vertebroplasty in Octogenarians: Results and Follow-Up: Pain Practice Vol 5(4) Dec 2005, 316-323. *Callen, J. L., Braithwaite, J., & Westbrook, J. I. (2007). Cultures in hospitals and their influence on attitudes to, and satisfaction with, the use of clinical information systems: Social Science & Medicine Vol 65(3) Aug 2007, 635-639. *Carmody, D. P. (1980). Visual search for nodular abnormalities in chest x-ray films under normal and segmented viewing: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carmody, D. P., Nodine, C. F., & Kundel, H. L. (1980). An analysis of perceptual and cognitive factors in radiographic interpretation: Perception Vol 9(3) 1980, 339-344. *Carmody, D. P., Nodine, C. F., & Kundel, H. L. (1981). Finding lung nodules with and without comparative visual scanning: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 29(6) Jun 1981, 594-598. *Chang, I. C., Hwang, H.-G., Yen, D. C., & Lian, J. W. (2006). Critical factors for adopting PACS in Taiwan: Views of radiology department directors: Decision Support Systems Vol 42(2) Nov 2006, 1042-1053. *Chaves, J. F. (2000). Hypnosis in the management of anxiety associated with medical conditions and their treatment. Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon. *Clarke, N. V. L. (2006). Book reviews: Brain imaging handbook: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 70(2) Spr 2006, 178. *Clarke, N. V. L. (2006). Book reviews: Brain imaging handbook-R: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 70(2) Spr 2006, 178. *Coopmans, C. (2006). Making mammograms mobile: Suggestions for a sociology of data mobility: Information, Communication & Society Vol 9(1) Feb 2006, 1-19. *Culler, S. D., Atherly, A., Walczak, S., Davis, A., Hawley, J. N., Rask, K. J., et al. (2006). Urban-rural differences in the availability of hospital information technology applications: A survey of Georgia hospitals: Journal of Rural Health Vol 22(3) Sum 2006, 242-247. *Cyna, A. M., & Andrew, M. (2005). Words can help! : Pain Vol 117(1-2) Sep 2005, 239. *Daniele, A., & Giustolisi, L. (1990). Slowly Progressive Aphasia: A neuropsychological and neuroradiologic study of a single case: Archivio di Psicologia, Neurologia e Psichiatria Vol 51(3) Jul-Sep 1990, 319-330. *de Graaf, A. S., & Kayed, K. S. (1973). Epileptic seizures and EEG changes after radiculography with meglumine iothalamate (Conray) and meglumine iocarmate (Dimer-X): A case report: Psychiatria, Neurologia, Neurochirurgia Vol 76(2) Mar 1973, 77-82. *de la Sayette, V., Bertran, F., & Lechevalier, B. (1995). Vascular dementia: Clinical features and radiologic findings in 26 cases: Revue Neurologique Vol 151(5) May 1995, 316-326. *Demeter, S., Reed, M., Lix, L., MacWilliam, L., & Leslie, W. D. (2005). Socioeconomic status and the utilization of diagnostic imaging in an urban setting: Canadian Medical Association Journal Vol 173(10) Nov 2005, 1173-1177. *di Pietralata, G. M. (2002). Imaging techniques in the management of anorexia and bulimia nervosa: Eating and Weight Disorders Vol 7(2) Jun 2002, 146-151. *Dombroski, M. J. (2006). A framework for risk assessment of Radiological Dispersion Device (RDD) events: Integrating physical dispersion and behavioral response models. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Don, A., & Rourke, B. P. (1995). Fetal alcohol syndrome. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Dorsey, E. R., Jarjoura, D., & Rutecki, G. W. (2003). Influence of Controllable Lifestyle on Recent Trends in Specialty Choice by US Medical Students: Correction: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 290(20) Nov 2003, 2666. *Doyle, D., Hanks, G. W. C., & MacDonald, N. (1998). Oxford textbook of palliative medicine (2nd ed.). New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Duckett, S. (1991). The pathology of the aging human nervous system. Philadelphia, PA: Lea & Febiger. *Duijm, L. E. M., Guit, G. L., & Zaat, J. O. M. (1997). Mammographic surveillance of asymptomatic breast cancer relatives in general practice: Rate of re-attendance and GP- and patient-related barriers: Family Practice Vol 14(6) Dec 1997, 450-454. *Eddowes, L. (1997). Sidemarkers and teddy bears: An application of Winnicott's ideas in paediatric radiography: Psychodynamic Counselling Vol 3(2) May 1997, 195-207. *Eikelboom, R. H., & Atlas, M. D. (2005). Tele-otology for Children with Chronic Ear Disease. Lo: Royal Society of Medicine Press. *Eisen, L. A., Berger, J. S., Hegde, A., & Schneider, R. F. (2006). Competency in Chest Radiography: A Comparison of Medical Students, Residents, and Fellows: Journal of General Internal Medicine Vol 21(5) May 2006, 460-465. *Elmore, J. G., Wells, C. K., & Howard, D. H. (1998). Does diagnostic accuracy in mammography depend on radiologists' experience? : Journal of Women's Health Vol 7(4) May 1998, 443-449. *Eyres, S., Carey, A., Gilworth, G., Neumann, V., & Tennant, A. (2005). Construct validity and reliability of the Rivermead Post-Concussion Symptoms Questionnaire: Clinical Rehabilitation Vol 19(8) Dec 2005, 878-887. *Fegley, B. J. (1988). Preparing children for radiologic procedures: Contingent versus noncontingent instruction: Research in Nursing & Health Vol 11(1) Feb 1988, 3-9. *Fernandes, F. J. F., Machado, M. A. d. C., Jr., Pedreira, A. V., Silva, C. I. S., Tavares, H. C., & Barbosa, V. A. (2002). Reversible posterior encephalopathy syndrome: Case report: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 60(3-A) Sep 2002, 651-655. *Fielding, R., Wong, L., & Ko, L. (1998). Strategies of information disclosure to Chinese cancer patients in an Asian community: Psycho-Oncology Vol 7(3) May-Jun 1998, 240-251. *Gardner, K. D., Jr., & Bernstein, J. (1990). The cystic kidney. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Glasson, E. J., Bower, C., Thomson, M. R., Fyfe, S., Leonard, S., Rousham, E., et al. (1998). Diagnosis of Rett syndrome: Can a radiograph help? : Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 40(11) Nov 1998, 737-742. *Goldstein, S. G. (1978). A structure for change: Human Relations Vol 31(11) Nov 1978, 957-983. *Gomez-Gil, E., Trilla, A., Corbella, B., Fernandez-Egea, E., Luburich, P., de Pablo, J., et al. (2002). Lack of clinical relevance of routine chest radiography in acute psychiatric admissions: General Hospital Psychiatry Vol 24(2) Mar-Apr 2002, 110-113. *Gonzalez-Lima, F., & Scheich, H. (1985). Ascending reticular activating system in the rat: A 2-deoxyglucose study: Brain Research Vol 344(1) Sep 1985, 70-88. *Gortzis, L. G., Karnabatidis, D., Siablis, D., & Nikiforidis, G. (2006). Clinical-Oriented Collaboration Over the Web During Interventional Radiology Procedures: Telemedicine and e-Health Vol 12(4) Aug 2006, 448-456. *Graham, J., Ramirez, A. J., Cull, A., & Finlay, I. (1996). Job stress and satisfaction among palliative physicians: Palliative Medicine Vol 10(3) Jul 1996, 185-194. *Gray, R. M., Newman, W. R., & Reinhardt, A. M. (1966). The effect of medical specialization on physicians' attitudes: Journal of Health & Human Behavior 7(2) 1966, 128-132. *Gross, H. S. (2006). Review of The Present Moment in Psychotherapy and Everyday Life: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 194(3) Mar 2006, 230-231. *Gulbahar, S., Akalin, E., Baydar, M., Sahin, E., Manisali, M., Kizil, R., et al. (2005). Regular Exercise Improves Outcome in Droopy Shoulder Syndrome: A Subgroup of Thoracic Outlet Syndrome: Journal of Musculoskeletal Pain Vol 13(4) 2005, 21-26. *Gururaj, A., Sztriha, L., Hertecant, J., & Eapen, V. (2006). Clinical predictors of intractable childhood epilepsy: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 61(3) Sep 2006, 343-347. *Hacke, W., Berg-Dammer, E., & Zeumer, H. (1982). Evoked potential monitoring during acute occlusion of the basilar artery and selective local thrombolytic therapy: Archiv fur Psychiatrie und Nervenkrankheiten Vol 232(6) Dec 1982, 541-548. *Hakola, H. P., Puranen, M., Repo, L., & Tiihonen, J. (1993). Long-term effects of bilateral frontal lobe lesions from neuropsychiatric and neuroradiological aspects: Dementia Vol 4(2) Mar-Apr 1993, 109-112. *Halbreich, U., Shen, J., & Panaro, V. (1996). Are chronic psychiatric patients at increased risk for developing breast cancer? : American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 153(4) Apr 1996, 559-560. *Hallock, M. L., Alper, S. J., & Karsh, B. (2006). A macro-ergonomic work system analysis of the diagnostic testing process in an outpatient health care facility for process improvement and patient safety: Ergonomics Vol 49(5-6) Apr-May 2006, 544-566. *Hama, Y., & Kosuda, S. (2006). Retaining Self-Determined Goals and the Impact on Examination Scores: Military Medicine Vol 171(1) Jan 2006, 58-59. *Hansen, K. K., Prince, J. S., & Nixon, G. W. (2008). Oblique chest views as a routine part of skeletal surveys performed for possible physical abuse--Is this practice worthwhile? : Child Abuse & Neglect Vol 32(1) Jan 2008, 155-159. *Hintze, H., Mohr, H., & Wenzel, A. (1988). Students' attitudes towards control methods in computer-assisted instruction: Journal of Computer Assisted Learning Vol 4(1) Mar 1988, 3-10. *Ho, F. L. (2006). The effect of emotional support, negative interpersonal interaction, emotional control, and pain upon depression and anxiety among Chinese cancer patients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hofhuis, H., Van Den Ende, C. H. M., & De Bakker, D. H. (2006). Effects of visitation among allied health professionals: International Journal for Quality in Health Care Vol 18(6) Dec 2006, 397-402. *Hojat, M., Gonnella, J. S., Nasca, T. J., Mangione, S., Vergare, M., & Magee, M. (2002). Physician empathy: Definition, components, measurement, and relationship to gender and specialty: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 159(9) Sep 2002, 1563-1569. *Holman, B. L., Johnson, K. A., & Hill, T. C. (1988). SPECT imaging in Alzheimer's disease: Journal of Mind and Behavior Vol 9(3) Sum 1988, 385-398. *Holtmann, M., Becker, K., Ei-Faddagh, M., & Schmidt, M. H. (2004). Benign epileptiform discharges of childhood (Rolandic spikes) - Neurobiological and neuropsychological findings and their clinical significance in child and adolescent psychiatry: Zeitschrift fur Kinder- und Jugendpsychiatrie und Psychotherapie Vol 32(2) May 2004, 117-129. *Howe, H. L. (1992). Repeat mammography among women over 50 years of age: American Journal of Preventive Medicine Vol 8(3) May-Jun 1992, 182-185. *Hu, P. J.-H., Wei, C.-P., & Sheng, O. R. L. (2006). Evaluating a decision support system for patient image pre-fetching: An experimental study: Decision Support Systems Vol 42(3) Dec 2006, 1730-1746. *Hubel, D. H., Wiesel, T. N., & Stryker, M. P. (1977). Orientation columns in macaque monkey visual cortex demonstrated by the 2-deoxyglucose autoradiographic technique: Nature Vol 269(5626) Sep 1977, 328-330. *Hunkin, N. M. (1997). Focal retrograde amnesia: Implications for the organisation of memory. Hove, England: Psychology Press/Erlbaum (UK) Taylor & Francis. *Jackson, S., & Duke, G. E. (1995). Intestine fullness influences feeding behaviour and crop filling in the domestic turkey: Physiology & Behavior Vol 58(5) Nov 1995, 1027-1034. *Jenks, H. R. I. (1995). The experience of empowerment and its paradoxical nature in a community hospital. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Jennett, P. A., Hall, L. A., Hailey, D., Ohinmaa, A., Anderson, C., Thomas, R., et al. (2003). The socio-economic impact of telehealth: A systematic review: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(6) 2003, 311-320. *Jobst, K. A., Suarez, R., & Miller, B. L. (1999). Investigations--laboratory, radiological, and neurophysiological. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Jones, A. S., Dienemann, J., Schollenberger, J., Kub, J., O'Campo, P., Gielen, A. C., et al. (2006). Long-term costs of intimate partner violence in a sample of female HMO enrollees: Women's Health Issues Vol 16(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 252-261. *Jones, B. A., Reams, K., Calvocoressi, L., Dailey, A., Kasl, S. V., & Liston, N. M. (2007). Adequacy of communicating results from screening mammograms to African American and White women: American Journal of Public Health Vol 97(3) Mar 2007, 531-538. *Kerry, S., Oakeshott, P., Dundas, D., & Williams, J. (2000). Influence of postal distribution of the Royal College of Radiologists' guidelines, together with feedback on radiological referral rates, on X-ray referrals from general practice: A randomized controlled trial: Family Practice Vol 17(1) Feb 2000, 46-52. *Kikinis, R., Mehta, N. R., Nabavi, A., Chatzidakis, E., Warfield, S., Gering, D., et al. (2000). Intraoperative visualization. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Kim, J. S. (2001). Sensory symptoms in ipsilateral limbs/body due to lateral medullary infarction: Neurology Vol 57(7) Oct 2001, 1230-1234. *Konan, A. V., Rajhi, H., Mnif, N., & Hamza, R. (2005). Treating pain related to inoperable pancreatic cancer in tropical areas: The advantage of CT-guided celiac plexus block and splanchnic nerves neurolysis: Cahiers D'Etudes et De Recherche Francophone/ Sante Vol 15(2) May-Jun 2005, 105-107. *Koralnik, I. J., Beaumanoir, A., Hausler, R., Kohler, A., & et al. (1990). A controlled study of early neurologic abnormalities in men with asymptomatic human immunodeficiency virus infection: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 323(13) Sep 1990, 864-870. *Koralnik, I. J., Mayer, E., & Hirschel, B. (1991). "Early neurologic abnormalities in HIV infection": Comment: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 324(7) Feb 1991, 493. *Korones, S. B. (1985). Physical structure and functional organization of neonatal intensive care units. Baltimore, MD: University Park Press. *Krupinski, E. A., Nodine, C. F., & Kundel, H. L. (1993). Perceptual enhancement of tumor targets in chest X-ray images: Perception & Psychophysics Vol 53(5) May 1993, 519-526. *Kulczycki, J., & Jedrzejczak, T. (1984). Differential diagnosis of presenile dementia and Hakim-Syndrome on the basis of clinical and the radionuclide cisternography examinations: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 36(11) Nov 1984, 674-677. *Kuruvilla, K., & Singh, A. D. (1985). Psychological reactions in cancer patients: Indian Journal of Psychological Medicine Vol 8(1) Jan 1985, 22-25. *Labbe, E., Herbert, D., & Haynes, J. (2005). Physicians' Attitude and Practices in Sickle Cell Disease Pain Management: Journal of Palliative Care Vol 21(4) Win 2005, 246-251. *Labbe, E., Herbert, D., & Haynes, J. (2006). "Physicians' Attitude and Practices in Sickle Cell Disease Pain Management": Erratum: Journal of Palliative Care Vol 22(1) Spr 2006, No Pagination Specified. *Lage, J. M. M. (2005). Review of Bioimaging in neurodegeneration: Journal of Alzheimer's Disease Vol 8(3) 2005, 317. *Lajoie, S. P., & Azevedo, R. (2000). Cognitive tools for medical informatics. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Lang, E. V. (2005). Response to Cyna and Andrew: Pain Vol 117(1-2) Sep 2005, 239-240. *Lang, E. V., Hatsiopoulou, O., Koch, T., Berbaum, K., Lutgendorf, S., Kettenmann, E., et al. (2005). Can words hurt? Patient-provider interactions during invasive procedures: Pain Vol 114(1-2) Mar 2005, 303-309. *Lang, E. V., Joyce, J. S., Spiegel, D., Hamilton, D., & et al. (1996). Self-hypnotic relaxation during interventional radiological procedures: Effects on pain perception and intravenous drug use: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 44(2) Apr 1996, 106-119. *Lang, E. V., & Laser, E. (1999). Hypnosis in radiology. New York, NY: Churchill Livingstone. *Lee, D., Vinuela, F., Pelz, D., Lau, C., & et al. (1987). Interobserver variation in computed tomography of the brain: Archives of Neurology Vol 44(1) Jan 1987, 30-31. *Lesgold, A., Rubinson, H., Feltovich, P., Glaser, R., Klopfer, D., & Wang, Y. (1988). Expertise in a complex skill: Diagnosing x-ray pictures. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Levy, G., Goldstein, L., Paz, I., Atar, E., Olsha, S., Goldberg, A., et al. (2007). Evaluation of magnetic resonance imaging regulatory methods in the Israeli Air Force: Military Medicine Vol 172(5) May 2007, 478-481. *Li, X. F., Mitchell, J. C., Wood, S., Coen, C. W., Lightman, S. L., & O'Byrne, K. T. (2003). The Effect of Oestradiol and Progesterone on Hypoglycaemic Stress-Induced Suppression of Pulsatile Luteinizing Hormone Release and on Corticotropin-Releasing Hormone mRNA Expression in the Rat: Journal of Neuroendocrinology Vol 15(5) May 2003, 468-476. *Li, Z., Chui, C.-K., Anderson, J. H., Chen, X., Ma, X., Hua, W., et al. (2001). Computer environment for interventional neuroradiology procedures: Simulation & Gaming Vol 32(3) Sep 2001, 404-419. *Lindquist, C., Kihlstrom, L., & Hellstrand, E. (1991). Functional neurosurgery: A future for the gamma knife? : Stereotactic & Functional Neurosurgery Vol 57(1-2) 1991, 72-81. *Lundberg, U., Holmberg, L., & Frankenhaeuser, M. (1988). Urinary catecholamines: Comparison between HPLC with electrochemical detection and fluorphotometric assay: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 31(2) Oct 1988, 287-289. *Lyons, M. (2006). Review of Engineering for patient safety: Issues in minimally invasive procedures: Ergonomics Vol 49(3) Feb 2006, 323-324. *Mahmood, D., Vartzelis, G., McQueen, P., & Perkin, M. R. (2007). Radiological follow-up of pediatric pneumonia: Principle and practice: Clinical Pediatrics Vol 46(2) Mar 2007, 160-162. *Malloy, P. F., & Nadeau, S. E. (1986). The neurological examination and related diagnostic procedures in behavioral neurology and neuropsychology. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Mann, A. H. (1973). Cortical atrophy and air encephalography: A clinical and radiological study: Psychological Medicine Vol 3(3) Aug 1973, 374-378. *Manning, D. J., & Leach, J. (2002). Perceptual and signal detection factors in radiography: Ergonomics Vol 45(15) Dec 2002, 1103-1116. *Mark, V. W., Thomas, B. E., & Berndt, R. S. (1992). Factors associated with improvement in global aphasia: Aphasiology Vol 6(2) Mar-Apr 1992, 121-134. *Markowitsch, H. J., Weber-Luxemburger, G., Ewald, K., Kessler, J., & Heiss, W. D. (1997). Patients with heart attacks are not valid models for medial temporal lobe amnesia. A neuropsychological and FDG-PET study with consequences for memory research: European Journal of Neurology Vol 4(2) Mar 1997, 178-184. *Mason, H. D., Key, A., Allan, R., & Lask, B. (2007). Pelvic ultrasonography in anorexia nervosa: What the clinician should ask the radiologist and how to use the information provided: European Eating Disorders Review Vol 15(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 35-41. *Mayer, J. A., & Kellogg, M. C. (1989). Promoting mammography appointment making: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 12(6) Dec 1989, 605-611. *McCarthy, J. C., Healey, P. G. T., Wright, P. C., & Harrison, M. D. (1997). Accountability of work activity in high-consequence work systems: Human error in context: International Journal of Human-Computer Studies Vol 47(6) Dec 1997, 735-766. *McDaniel, K. D. (1990). Thalamic degeneration. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Merrill, J. M., Camacho, Z., Laux, L. F., Thornby, J. I., & et al. (1991). How medical school shapes students' orientation to patients' psychological problems: Academic Medicine Vol 66(9, Suppl) Sep 1991, 4-6. *Miller, T. W., & Jay, L. L. (1984). The universal enervating triad: Psychopharmaceutical considerations of anxiety, schizophrenia, and depression: Issues in Mental Health Nursing Vol 6(3-4) 1984, 275-291. *Mingote Adan, J. C., Rallo Romero, J., & Baca Baldomero, E. (1997). Satisfaction, work related strain and quality of life in doctors: Archivos de Neurobiologia Suppl2 1997, 91-118. *Miyahara, S., Tsuji, M., Iizuka, C., Hasegawa, T., & Taoka, F. (2006). On the Evaluation of Economic Benefits of Japanese Telemedicine and Factors for Its Promotion: Telemedicine and e-Health Vol 12(6) Dec 2006, 691-697. *Miyazaki, M., Yoshino, A., Teraishi, T., Nomura, S., Nemoto, H., & Takahashi, Y. (2007). Encephalitis of unknown etiology with anti-GluR epsilon 2 autoantibody, showing divergent neuroradiologic and clinical findings: European Neurology Vol 57(2) 2007, 111-113. *Moinpour, C. M., Lyons, B., Schmidt, S. P., Chansky, K., & Patchell, R. A. (2000). Substituting proxy ratings for patient ratings in cancer clinical trials: An analysis based on a Southwest Oncology Group trial in patients with brain metastases: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 9(2) Mar 2000, 219-231. *Musiek, F. E. (2004). Hearing and the Brain: Audiological Consequences of Neurological Disorders: Journal of the American Academy of Audiology Vol 15(2) Feb 2004, No Pagination Specified. *Myers, T., & Weiss, E. (1987). Substance use by internes and residents: An analysis of personal, social and professional differences: British Journal of Addiction Vol 82(10) Oct 1987, 1091-1099. *Mystakidou, K., Liossi, C., Vlachos, L., & Papadimitriou, J. (1996). Disclosure of diagnostic information to cancer patients in Greece: Palliative Medicine Vol 10(3) Jul 1996, 195-200. *Newton, D. A., Grayson, M. S., & Thompson, L. F. (2005). The Variable Influence of Lifestyle and Income on Medical Students' Career Specialty Choices: Data from Two U.S. Medical Schools, 1998-2004: Academic Medicine Vol 80(9) Sep 2005, 809-814. *Nodine, C. F., Kundel, H. L., Toto, L. C., & Krupinski, E. A. (1992). Recording and analyzing eye-position data using a microcomputer workstation: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 24(3) Aug 1992, 475-485. *Norman, G. R., & Brooks, L. R. (1997). The non-analytical basis of clinical reasoning: Advances in Health Sciences Education Vol 2(2) 1997, 173-184. *Norman, G. R., Brooks, L. R., Coblentz, C. L., & Babcook, C. J. (1992). The correlation of feature identification and category judgments in diagnostic radiology: Memory & Cognition Vol 20(4) Jul 1992, 344-355. *Nove-Josserand, A., Andre-Obadia, N., & Mauguiere, F. (2002). Cervical spondylotic myelopathy: Motor and somatosensory evoked potentials, clinical and radiological correlations: Revue Neurologique Vol 158(12,Suppl1) Dec 2002, 1191-1197. *Nuwer, M. R., Miller, E. N., Visscher, B. R., & Satz, P. (1991). Early neurologic abnormalities in HIV infection: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 324(7) Feb 1991, 492-493. *Nyback, H., Halldin, C., Karlsson, P., Nakashima, Y., & et al. (1997). SPECT and PET. Cambridge, MA: Birkhauser. *Oby, E., & Janigro, D. (2006). The Blood-Brain Barrier and Epilepsy: Epilepsia Vol 47(11) Nov 2006, 1761-1774. *Oettinger, L., Majovski, L. V., Limbeck, G. A., & Gauch, R. (1974). Bone age in children with minimal brain dysfunction: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 39(3) Dec 1974, 1127-1131. *Ogur, B., Hirsh, D., Krupat, E., & Bor, D. (2007). The Harvard Medical School-Cambridge Integrated Clerkship: An innovative model of clinical education: Academic Medicine Vol 82(4) Apr 2007, 397-404. *Oksenberg Schorr, A. (1998). Another look at the analyst's viewpoint during the session: From the metaphor of the mirror to the present time: Revista Chilena de Psicoanalisis Vol 15(2) Dec 1998, 9-20. *Oksengaard, A. R., Haakonsen, M., Dullerud, R., Engedal, K., & Laake, K. (2003). Accuracy of CT scan measures of the medial temporal lobe in routine dementia diagnostics: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 18(4) Apr 2003, 308-312. *Ouellette, J., Patterson, L., & Termuhlen, P. (2005). Interventional Options For Malignant Upper Gastrointestinal Obstruction: Journal of Palliative Medicine Vol 8(2) Apr 2005, 448-449. *Oxentenko, A. S., Vierkant, R. A., Pardi, D. S., Farley, D. R., Dozois, E. J., Hartman, T. E., et al. (2007). Colorectal cancer screening perceptions and practices: Results from a national survey of gastroenterology, surgery and radiology trainees: Journal of Cancer Education Vol 22(4) 2007, 219-226. *Paquier, P. F. (1994). An analysis of the heterogeneity of the clinical pictures of acquired childhood aphasia, with a description of electroencephalographically and neuroradiologically visualized cerebral abnormalities. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Penrod, J. D., Deb, P., Luhrs, C., Dellenbaugh, C., Zhu, C. W., Hochman, T., et al. (2006). Cost and Utilization Outcomes of Patients Receiving Hospital-Based Palliative Care Consultation: Journal of Palliative Medicine Vol 9(4) Aug 2006, 855-860. *Penrod, J. D., Deb, P., Luhrs, C., Dellenbaugh, C., Zhu, C. W., Hochman, T., et al. (2006). "Cost and Utilization Outcomes of Patients Receiving Hospital-Based Palliative Care Consultation": Erratum: Journal of Palliative Medicine Vol 9(6) Dec 2006, 1509. *Peterson, C. (1999). Factors associated with success or failure in radiological interpretation: Diagnostic thinking approaches: Medical Education Vol 33(4) Apr 1999, 251-259. *Petro-Nustas, W. I. (2001). Factors associated with mammography utilization among Jordanian women: Journal of Transcultural Nursing Vol 12(4) Oct 2001, 284-291. *Piras, M. R., Magnano, I., Canu, E. D. G., Paulus, K. S., Satta, W. M., Soddu, A., et al. (2003). Longitudinal study of cognitive dysfunction in multiple sclerosis: Neuropsychological, neuroradiological, and neurophysiological findings: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 74(7) Jul-Dec 2003, 878-885. *Price, C. C., Jefferson, A. L., Merino, J. G., Heilman, K. M., & Libon, D. J. (2005). Subcortical vascular dementia: Integrating neuropsychological and neuroradiologic data: Neurology Vol 65(3) Aug 2005, 376-382. *Provencal, S. L., & Bigler, E. D. (2005). Behavioral Neuroimaging: What Is It and What Does It Tell Us? Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Ramos, M. M., Tellez, C. M., Palley, T. B., Umland, B. E., & Skipper, B. J. (1998). Attitudes of physicians practicing in New Mexico toward gay men and lesbians in the profession: Academic Medicine Vol 73(4) Apr 1998, 436-438. *Rao, S. M. (1990). Multiple sclerosis. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Raufaste, E., Eyrolle, H., & Marine, C. (1998). Pertinence generation in radiological diagnosis: Spreading activation and the nature of expertise: Cognitive Science: A Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 22(4) Oct-Dec 1998, 517-546. *Rayport, M., & Ferguson, S. M. (2001). Psychosis of epilepsy: An integrated approach. Philadelphia, PA: Lippincott Williams & Wilkins Publishers. *Reinhardt, A. M., & Gray, R. M. (1972). A social psychological study of attitude change in physicians: Journal of Medical Education Vol 47(2) Feb 1972, 112-117. *Rentmeester, C. A. (2007). "Why aren't you doing what we want?" cultivating collegiality and communication between specialist and generalist physicians and residents: Journal of Medical Ethics Vol 33(5) May 2007, 308-310. *Richert, S., & Bernhardt, W. (1977). Unexplained tetraspasticity in adults: Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie und ihrer Grenzgebiete Vol 45(3) Mar 1977, 206-222. *Rising, J. P., Colon-Hopkins, C., Neumann, A., Kaiser, E., Lange, D., Thaw, R., et al. (2007). Healthy Young Adults: Description and use of an innovative health insurance program: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 41(4) Oct 2007, 350-356. *Rogers, E. (1993). Visual interaction: A link between perception and problem-solving: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rogers, E. (1995). Cognitive cooperation through visual interaction: Knowledge-Based Systems Vol 8(2-3) Apr-Jun 1995, 117-125. *Rohrig, B., Schleussner, C., Brix, C., & Strauss, B. (2006). The Resilience Scale (RS): A Statistical Comparison of the Short and Long Version Based on a Patient Population: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 56(7) Jul 2006, 285-290. *Rondinelli, P. I. P., Lima, F. T., & Martinez, C. A. O. (2005). Neuroradiologic findings in patients with neurofibromatosis type 1 and 2: Revista Brasileira de Neurologia Vol 41(1) Jan-Mar 2005, 37-40. *Rubenstein, J. L. R., Lotspeich, L., & Ciaranello, R. D. (1990). The neurobiology of developmental disorders. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Rutecki, G. W., Dorsey, E. R., & Jarjoura, D. (2003). Influence of controllable lifestyle on recent trends in specialty choice by US medical students: Reply: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 290(22) Dec 2003, 2941-2942. *Sachdev, P. S. (2005). Editorial: Whither Neuropsychiatry? : Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 17(2) Spr 2005, 140-144. *Samuels, M. A., King, M. E., & Balis, U. (2002). Case report: A 61-year-old man with headache and multiple infarcts: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 347(15) Oct 2002, 1187-1194. *Schaub, C., & et al. (1980). Circadian patterns of growth hormone, prolactin and corticotrophin secretion in hypothalamic and extra-hypothalamic lesions localized by stereotactic neuro-radiology in humans: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 80(4) Jul-Aug 1980, 376-380. *Scholten, I. M., Kneebone, A. C., Denson, L. A., Fields, C. D., & et al. (1995). Primary progressive aphasia: Serial linguistic, neuropsychological and radiological findings with neuropathological results: Aphasiology Vol 9(5) Sep-Oct 1995, 495-516. *Schultz, T. R., Durning, S., Niewinski, M., Frey, A. M., & Kuntz, K. R. (2006). A Multidisciplinary Approach to Vascular Access in Children: Journal for Specialists in Pediatric Nursing Vol 11(4) Oct-Dec 2006, 254-256. *Schwartz, R. W., Jarecky, R. K., Strodel, W. E., Haley, J. V., & et al. (1989). Controllable lifestyle: A new factor in career choice by medical students: Academic Medicine Vol 64(10) Oct 1989, 606-609. *Sedel, F., Tourbah, A., Baumann, N., Fontaine, B., Aubourg, P., Lubetzki, C., et al. (2005). Adult onset hereditary leukoencephalopathies: Revue Neurologique Vol 161(10) Oct 2005, 916-931. *Serra, L., Fadda, L., Buccione, I., Caltagirone, C., & Carlesimo, G. A. (2007). Psychogenic and organic amnesia. A multidimensional assessment of clinical, neuroradiology, neuropsychological and psychopathological features: Behavioural Neurology Vol 18(1) 2007, 53-64. *Sever, L. E. (1993). Neuroepidemiology of intrauterine radiation exposure. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Shantyr, V. I. (1968). Problems of experimental and clinical radiology. Oxford, England: Zdorov'Ya. *Sheng, O. R. L., Wei, C.-P., Hu, P. J.-H., & Chang, N. (2000). Automated learning of patient image retrieval knowledge: Neural networks versus inductive decision trees: Decision Support Systems Vol 30(2) Dec 2000, 105-124. *Shih, S.-L., Lee, Y.-J., Huang, F.-Y., Chen, A., Huang, J.-K., & Tsai, Y.-S. (2005). Radiological evaluation of bone growth in neonates born at gestational ages between 26 and 41 weeks: Cross-sectional study: Early Human Development Vol 81(8) Aug 2005, 683-688. *Shivashankar, N., Satishchandra, P., Shashikala, H. R., & Gore, M. (2003). Primary auditory neuropathy - an enigma: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 108(2) Aug 2003, 130-135. *Silverman, F. N. (1987). Radiology and other imaging procedures. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. *Simpson, S. W., Jackson, A., Baldwin, R. C., & Burns, A. (1997). Subcortical hyperintensities in late-life depression: Acute response to treatment and neuropsychological impairment: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 9(3) Fal 1997, 257-275. *Skuse, D. (2004). Psychiatry and the internet: A new dawn? : Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 28(1) Jan 2004, 2-3. *Smith, C., Kumar, S., & Causby, R. (2007). The effectiveness of non-surgical interventions in the treatment of Charcot foot: International Journal of Evidence-Based Healthcare Vol 5(4) Dec 2007, 437-449. *Smith-Bindman, R., Quale, C., Chu, P. W., Rosenberg, R., & Kerlikowske, K. (2006). Can Medicare Billing Claims data be used to Assess Mammography Utilization Among Women Ages 65 and Older: Medical Care Vol 44(5) May 2006, 463-470. *Soares, L. G., & Chan, V. W. (2007). The rationale for a multimodal approach in the management of breakthrough cancer pain: A review: American Journal of Hospice & Palliative Medicine Vol 24(5) Oct-Nov 2007, 430-439. *Soegner, P., Rettenbacher, T., Smekal, A., Buttinger, K., Oefner, B., & zur Nedden, D. (2003). Benefit for the patient of a teleradiology process certified to meet an international standard: Journal of Telemedicine and Telecare Vol 9(Suppl2) 2003, 61-62. *Sorlie, W., & Essex-Sorlie, D. (1985). Relationship of cognitive and noncognitive factors of prematriculation and undergraduate medical education: Evaluation & the Health Professions Vol 8(3) Sep 1985, 267-298. *Spacey, S. D., Pastore, M., McGillivray, B., Fleming, J., Gambetti, P., & Feldman, H. (2004). Fatal Familial Insomnia: The First Account in a Family of Chinese Descent: Archives of Neurology Vol 61(1) Jan 2004, 122-125. *Spiegel, D. (2006). Wedding hypnosis to the radiology suite: Pain Vol 126(1-3) Dec 2006, 3-4. *Starkstein, S. E., Fedoroff, P., Berthier, M. L., & Robinson, R. G. (1991). Manic-depressive and pure manic states after brain lesions: Biological Psychiatry Vol 29(2) Jan 1991, 149-158. *Sterling, J. J. (1984). The utilization of sign information by radiologists diagnosing bone tumors: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stern, J. K. (1991). Differentiating a proposed psychological stress-induced psychosis from schizophrenia: Implications for enhancing diagnosis, prevention, and treatment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tang, W. K., Chan, S. S. M., Chiu, H. F. K., Ungvari, G. S., Wong, K. S., Kwok, T. C. Y., et al. (2005). Poststroke Depression in Chinese Patients: Frequency, Psychosocial, Clinical, and Radiological Determinants: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry and Neurology Vol 18(1) Mar 2005, 45-51. *Tarico, V. S., Altmaier, E. M., Smith, W. L., Franken, E. A., & et al. (1986). Development and validation of an accomplishment interview for radiology residents: Journal of Medical Education Vol 61(10) Oct 1986, 845-847. *Tomimoto, H., Ohtani, R., Wakita, H., Lin, J.-X., lhara, M., Miki, Y., et al. (2006). Small artery dementia in Japan: Radiological differences between CADASIL, leukoaraiosis and Binswanger's disease: Dementia and Geriatric Cognitive Disorders Vol 21(3) Feb 2006, 162-169. *Trigo, P. B. S., Bahia, P. R. V., Koch, H. A., Tatagiba, E., Carvalho, A. C. P., Knifis, H., et al. (2005). Magnetic Resonance Proton Spectroscopy of Cerebral Infectious Lesions: Revista Brasileira de Neurologia Vol 41(1) Jan-Mar 2005, 11-15. *Tuler, S., Webler, T., & Finson, R. (2005). Competing perspectives on public involvement: Planning for risk characterization and risk communication about radiological contamination from a national laboratory: Health, Risk & Society Vol 7(3) Sep 2005, 247-266. *Tyc, V. L., Fairclough, D., Fletcher, B., Leigh, L., & et al. (1995). Children's distress during magnetic resonance imaging procedures: Children's Health Care Vol 24(1) Win 1995, 5-19. *Ullrich, N. J., & Pomeroy, S. L. (2003). Pediatric brain tumors: Neurologic Clinics Vol 21(4) Nov 2003, 897-913. *van der Kam, W. J., Branger, P. J., van Bemmel, J. H., & Meyboom-de Jong, B. (1998). Communication between physicians and with patients suffering from breast cancer: Family Practice Vol 15(5) Oct 1998, 415-419. *Van Valkenburg, J. A. (1990). The relationship between instructional methods and the development of affective awareness in radiologic technology students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Varricchio, M., Gambardella, A., Balbi, V., Amato, L., & et al. (1996). The oncological therapy in the elderly: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Suppl 5 1996, 593-598. *Vera, M., Fleisher, G. R., Barnes, P. D., Bjornson, B. H., Allred, E. N., & Goldmann, D. A. (1993). Computed tomography imaging in children with head trauma: utilization and appropriateness from a quality improvement perspective: Infection Control & Hospital Epidemiology Vol 14(8) Aug 1993, 491-499. *Volicer, L., Collard, A., Hurley, A., Bishop, C., & et al. (1994). Impact of special care unit for patients with advanced Alzheimer's disease on patients' discomfort and costs: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 42(6) Jun 1994, 597-603. *Weiner, R. D. (1984). Does electroconvulsive therapy cause brain damage? : Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 7(1) Mar 1984, 1-53. *Weingart, S. N., Callanan, L. D., Jr., Ship, A. N., & Aronson, M. D. (2001). A Physician-based Voluntary Reporting System for Adverse Events and Medical Errors: Journal of General Internal Medicine Vol 16(12) Dec 2001, 809-814. *Wenger, M. J., & Schuster, C. (2007). Statistical and process models for cognitive neuroscience and aging. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Wheeler, P. L. (2003). Shaken Baby Syndrome--An Introduction to the Literature: Child Abuse Review Vol 12(6) Nov-Dec 2003, 401-415. *Wilson, J. A., Deary, I. J., & Maran, A. G. (1988). Is globus hystericus? : British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 153 Sep 1988, 335-339. *Wong, D. F., Kuwabara, H., Schretlen, D. J., Bonson, K. R., Zhou, Y., Nandi, A., et al. (2007). "Increased Occupancy of Dopamine Receptors in Human Striatum during Cue-Elicited Cocaine Craving": Corrigendum: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 32(1) Jan 2007, 256. *Wong, D. F., Kuwabara, H., Schretlen, D. J., Bonson, K. R., Zhou, Y., Nandi, A., et al. (2006). Increased Occupancy of Dopamine Receptors in Human Striatum during Cue-Elicited Cocaine Craving: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 31(12) Dec 2006, 2716-2727. *Worner, T. M., & Kodali, V. P. (1998). Screening mammography: A missed opportunity: Drug and Alcohol Dependence Vol 52(1) Sep 1998, 49-52. *Yeung, P. K., & et al. (1985). A comparison of two radioimmunoassays for 7-hydroxychlorpromazine: Rabbit polyclonal antibodies vs. mouse monoclonal antibodies: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 233(3) Jun 1985, 816-822. *Zagon, I. S., Vaughn, B. V., McLaughlin, P. J., & Balaban, C. D. (1985). Localization of methadone in the brain of young rats by computer-assisted autoradiography: Neuroscience Research Vol 3(1) Oct 1985, 1-19. *Zarei, M., Chandran, S., Compston, A., & Hodges, J. (2003). Cognitive presentation of multiple sclerosis: evidence for a cortical variant: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 74(7) Jul-Dec 2003, 872-877. *Zeegers, M., Van Der Grond, J., Durston, S., Nievelstein, R. J., Witkamp, T., Van Daalen, E., et al. (2006). Radiological findings in autistic and developmentally delayed children: Brain & Development Vol 28(8) Sep 2006, 495-499. *Zeman, A., Carson, A., Rivers, C., & Nath, U. (2006). A case of evolving post-ictal language disturbance secondary to a left temporal arteriovenous malformation: Jargon aphasia or formal thought disorder? : Cognitive Neuropsychiatry Vol 11(5) Sep 2006, 465-479. *Zerhouni, E. A. (2006). International Medical Graduates in the United States: A View from an ECFMG Certificant: Academic Medicine Vol 81(12, Suppl) Dec 2006, S40-S42. External links * A Free Online Resource for Radiographers and Radiologists- www.mdct.com.au * American Roentgen Ray Society - much information on radiology, including online American Journal of Roentgenology * Cardiovascular and Interventional Radiological Society of Europe * Dave's Places in Radiology Nice site for radiology related information. * Diagnostic Radiology* * European Congress of Radiology - the essential organization of radiologists in Europe and beyond. * Medicexchange - Medical Imaging Leading global Medical Imaging portal for Professionals, with breaking news, latest articles, and Radiology related products * Curriculum In Radiology Reporting - Funded by RSNA WWW Education Grant * MyPACS.net - NIH-sponsored site containing over 16,000 radiology cases * PediatricRadiology.com - A pediatric radiology digital library * Radiopaedia - A comprehensive radiology education resource. * Radiology Exam Info for Patients - The radiology information resource for patients and other medical professionals. * Radiology Search Engine A peer reviewed and user tailored Radiology specific search engine. Search for Radiology images, videos, teaching files, (also in) books, news, publications, journals, societies, Radiology vendors & products, CME offers and more. Create also your own search engine. * radswiki Education site for radiology - is a WIKI just like this site. * MedPix™ - MedPix™ Medical Image Database - the world's largest peer reviewed radiology teaching file - associated with the ACR, USUHS, AFIP and many smaller organizations. * Radiology.org - The Radiology information resource. The website contains comprehensive listings of radiology journals and organizations worldwide. The custom Radiology Search, compiled from hundreds of peer-reviewed radiology sites, covers diagnostic radiology, radiation oncology, nuclear medicine, physics, engineering, computer science, and imaging technologies. * Radiological Society of North America - huge amount of information on radiology, including links to the online journals Radiology and Radiographics Category:Radiology Category:Medical sciences